Some appliances include basket systems for storing items in a chamber or storage compartment of the appliance. For instance, some refrigerator appliances include a freezer chamber that is accessible by a freezer door. For bottom mount refrigerator appliances, the freezer door can be pulled forward or pushed backward to provide selective access to the freezer chamber. In some instances, multiples baskets or pans can be situated within the freezer compartment one on top of the other. The lower basket is typically connected with the freezer door and slides out when the freezer door is pulled forward. However, the one or more baskets positioned above the lower basket in the freezer chamber can be difficult to access. For example, to pull out a basket positioned above the lower basket, a user must bend over and reach into the freezer chamber and grab the basket to pull or slide the basket forward. In some instances, the basket can be full of food items, making it strenuous for the user to pull out the basket. Further, baskets positioned above the lower basket can be hard to view from a comfortable vantage point, and thus, users can forget about food items placed in the baskets and/or that the baskets exist.
Accordingly, an appliance with an improved basket system that addresses one or more of the challenges noted above would be useful.